Rachel Berry: All American Girl
by GRITS girls raised in south
Summary: Puckleberry. Shelram(Shelby Corcoran and Hiram Berry). Based on 'All-American Girl' by Carrie Underwood. Mentions other Glee couples(Fabrevans, Tike/Chang Squared/Asian Fusion, Pezford(Matt and Santana)) and other works of literature and other songs.
1. ShelbyHiram's story & Rachel's birth

**AN: Just letting you guys know that due to a rather condescending guest review to my story "The Broadway Geek, the Badass, and the HBIC" that I will now moderate my guest reviews. I don't mind getting constructive criticism and ideas from you guys but this review was literally questioning my sanity and I don't want that to happen as I am proud of everything that write and am in no way insane as this reviewer seemed to be implying. It's a few who ruin it for everyone. I will NOT be taking down any stories because I don't believe in that but seeing as several people have done things that I don't appreciate in reviews I am enforcing the little bit of dignity given to the writer by FF so guest reviews will be looked at from now on.**

**AN 2: This is AU and I know that I already have 3 other stories I'm working on but this idea just came to me and just stuck. It is AU and at least some characters will be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or the rights to this song or any works of literature mentioned in the following chapters. **

Hiram Berry grew up playing football for McKinley high school, he even led them to being State Champions two years in a row, when he was the starting quarterback, and he was the second string quarterback during his freshman and sophomore years at McKinley when they also were State Champions(he played part of the game but since the starting QB was junior when he was a freshman he had seniority). Hiram was the all American type of guy and he fell for the head cheerleader Shelby Corcoran his sophomore year at McKinley and they ended up getting married once they both graduated from the Columbus OSU campus. Shelby and Hiram were the typical clichéd high school romance; both were popular, he was the QB and dating the head cheerleader, they both had the all American looks and were the relationship people thought was meant for high school and maybe college since both went on compete in their respective sports in college, at OSU, but they lasted beyond that because they were meant for each in a way that most high school couples aren't (**AN: yes I consider cheerleading a sport. They work hard to get their routines perfect and the conditioning they do is NOT easy.**). 5 years after getting married they were preparing for the birth of their only child. When Shelby first told Hiram she was pregnant was when she was about a month pregnant, a doctors appointment the following week confirmed that Shelby was 5 weeks pregnant and the excitement that they both felt was nothing compared to the excitement they would feel in a little less than 8 months when their little bundle of joy arrived.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football, be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed

Hiram had always dreamed of having a little boy so when Shelby told him they were going to be parents he began to pray and attend synagogue a lot more regularly, which really made Shelby happy, her Jewish faith was very important to her after all. They decided that they would keep the gender of their baby a surprise so Hiram still dreamed and planned on having a baby boy. He looked forward to teaching his son how to play football, maybe even being his coach one day. He looked forward to watching his son lead McKinley to the State Championship that had been so elusive since he graduated, it's not even that McKinley was bad at football it's just that they always seemed to lose by a point or two. He was also looking forward to seeing his son play baseball and watching the games(football, basketball and baseball) with him on TV. His son would definitely be his pride and joy, his biggest accomplishment(bigger than all those State Championships for McKinley) so to speak, because he would be a Hiram Berry Jr.

Hiram was truly surprised when the doctor announced that his beautiful wife had given birth to beautiful and healthy baby girl. Immediately all his dreams for his child changed and he began to think about his baby girl dating boys and all the horrible people that were out there in the world, typical father worries. He switched from wanting to teach his son to be the best man possible to wanting to protect his baby girl from all the assholes and douche bags and teach her how to respect herself enough to fall in love with a boy who respects her and only wanted the best for her. In short Hiram's dreams for his child changed the second he found out he had a daughter.

Shelby and Hiram named their baby girl Rachel, after Rachel Greene on Friends, Shelby wanted a Jewish name to reflect the Jewish heritage and Rachel was Jacob's wife in the Old Testament, Adi, it means Jewel in Hebrew and Rachel was absolutely their precious little jewel, and of course Berry for her last name, even if it wasn't exactly Jewish they couldn't change that(Hiram's great, great, great grandparents converted from Catholicism to Judaism as children and then met and married and carried on the Jewish lineage. They tried to have more kids but unfortunately there were some issues with Shelby's health that were undiagnosed during her pregnancy with Rachel that prevented further pregnancies but these weren't discovered until Shelby's third miscarriage after Rachel's birth.

Rachel was the epitome of a girly girl but she was also a daddy's girl. Growing up she took dance lessons and became a cheerleader BUT she also loved to watch the games with her dad because she loved spending time with her dad. Rachel was so much a daddy's girl that as a kid she felt like she needed his approval for everything and she absolutely hated to disappoint him, that's not to say she liked to disappointment her mom but the sadness and disappointment she felt at disappointing her dad was more than she felt at disappointing her mom. Rachel would always take it harder when she upset her dad and any punishment she received from him for doing wrong was met with tears and a million "I'm sorry's" and a million more "I'll never do that again's" and a hundred million "Please forgive me's" and while her mom always got the apologies and promises to not do something again and begging for forgiveness there were never tears and there weren't quite as many of each sentiment. Although no matter who the punishment came from one thing held true, Rachel told the truth when she said she would never do something again she was telling the truth, like the time she insulted her cousin who was adopted and then told her cousin he was adopted and that his birth parents didn't want him she apologized to her cousin, both her mom and dad, and to her aunt and uncle, begged them all for forgiveness and then promised to never do that again and she truly didn't. That's the thing about Rachel she may do things out of anger or rashness, it comes from being Hiram's daughter since he made rash decisions especially as a teenager and he made decisions out of anger, but once she promised to stop doing something or to never do something again or even to do something she kept her word. This trait of Rachel's made it really hard for Shelby and Hiram to stay mad at her when she had done something wrong and they were supposed to be punishing her; the punishments hardly ever stayed the entire time but Rachel always learned her lesson no matter what, though Hiram was normally the one to lift the punishment.

Another thing that made Rachel a daddy's girl was the fact that when she wanted something she would always ask Shelby first just because that was her mom BUT if she was told no for some reason she would go pout to Hiram until he gave in and gave her what she wanted. Hiram having such a weak spot for Rachel is how she got out of punishments so easily, how she had a car when she only 14, and how she was able to go to a sleep away co-ed cheer camp that was also right next to a football camp the summer before her freshman year. Rachel had Hiram wrapped around her finger and honestly he wouldn't have it any other way because she was his baby girl, and he often called her baby jewel referring to her being his baby and the meaning of her middle name all at once. Although only Hiram was allowed to call her that, Rachel wouldn't even let Shelby call her that much less anyone else in her family or any of her friends, it was a nickname reserved only for her Daddy, as she called Hiram.

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl_

**AN 3: So I know this is pretty short but instead of making it a one shot it'll be short multi chapter, maybe 6 chapters but probably less. In case you haven't already figured it out this is to Carrie Underwood's 'All American Girl'.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Read and Review please.**


	2. Puckleberry's story

_Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

Ok so really it was more like 15 years later, still short though because to Hiram Rachel was still and would always be his baby girl, and she was falling for the football star but he was junior. Noah Puckerman was name and he was McKinley's key to winning the State Championship once again. Noah played running back for the varsity team ever since he first set foot at McKinley High School, he was actually the first student since Hiram to achieve that honor, and he was also the reason they made it into the State Championship game the past two years(his freshman and sophomore year) but unfortunately they didn't win because the quarterback wasn't very good at reading the field but he was the only one who played the position until this year(Noah's junior year) when a new quarterback transferred to McKinley and the previous had graduated at the end of last year.

From the moment Rachel set foot in McKinley she found herself watching the football star and she nursed a crush on him until one day he decided to serenade at JCC when they were both volunteering there. They didn't realize until they saw each other at school regularly and then ran into each other at the JCC that they shared a religion even though both of them had been attending that same synagogue and JCC their entire lives, although for 2 years longer since he was 2 years older than her. Anyway when Noah decided to serenade Rachel he was also teaching a music lesson with Rachel's help; he sang her 'Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond because what else would he choose to serenade the Jewish All American beauty with besides a hit song from a musical Jewish icon. After being serenaded Rachel decided that she like the idea of singing songs by Jewish artist and she knew that one of her favorite artists, Barbara Streisand had a duet with Neil Diamond 'You Don't Bring Me Flowers' which they performed for the kids that were at JCC that afternoon. By the time they were done Rachel could no longer fool herself into thinking that had only a passing attraction to the football star and Noah knew that he couldn't deny how attracted he was to the tiny Jewish bombshell with the large voice that seemed to contradict her size. He offered to drive her home so Shelby didn't have to leave work to pick her up and she didn't have to wait around on her mom to arrive and Rachel of course accepted it. By the time they pulled into her driveway Rachel and Noah had a date set up for a few days later, on Friday after the game.

After only a few months of dating they were already falling for each other and they were both falling hard and fast. All Noah wanted to do was spend time with Rachel and all Rachel wanted to do was to have Noah hold her in his arms because she felt completely safe and wanted there. There was only one other person who could love her as much as Noah seemed to and that was her dad, she's not saying that her mom doesn't love her but she just feels closer to and therefore more loved by her dad, although the love Hiram has for Rachel is completely different than the love Noah has for Rachel. Noah even began to get sloppy at practice, when he was there, and often times he would skip so he could watch Rachel at cheerios practice and then drive her home when she got done, cheerios got done almost 2 hours before the football team did and since practice was 4 days a week and games were on Friday's they didn't have much spare time to spend together during football season, neither on of them like that idea.__

The coach said, "Hey, son, what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind?  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college.  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye."

It got so bad that the football coach, Coach Beiste, pulled Noah out of class one day to ask him what was going on. He'd never skipped practice until this year and he'd never played so bad as he did in the few practices he was at, the only time he was ever even close to his old self was during games and that's only because Rachel was there cheering for him, well the team but he pretended(and to some extent it was true) that she was his own personal cheerleader. But even in games he wasn't up to his usual standards and his dad started to notice after a few games.

Elijah Puckerman even went as far as to tell Noah to break up with Rachel because he felt that Noah needed a football scholarship and the scouts would be watching him this season to decide on scholarship offers. Elijah felt that with the way Noah was playing that he was no longer guaranteed a college scholarship and in Elijah's opinion getting a football scholarship for college was the most important thing for Noah. He thought that the scholarship was Noah's future and that Rachel was just some high school fling that was distracting him from that so he demanded that Noah break up with Rachel. Noah of course wouldn't listen to his father because, well, he loved Rachel and he saw her as his future. Yeah, Noah loved football and he would like to play in college, but, it wasn't his entire life like his dad was trying to make it. Honestly as long as Noah had Rachel he would be ok if he couldn't play football in college, it's not like he was going to the NFL or even playing pro ball after college, playing in college is about a possible scholarship and his love for the game, nothing else. Rachel was Noah's future and he was her future, no matter that he was two years older than her; people who got married were hardly ever the same age anyway, Elijah Puckerman was three years older than his wife Aviva and Hiram was one year older than Shelby so neither Rachel nor Noah understood why their age difference would or even could matter to any one else since it didn't matter to them.__

But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American

Literally, Rachel Adi Berry had Noah Eli Puckerman whipped, wrapped around her finger, acting like a pussy, etc. The point is Noah didn't care because he was head over heels in love with her and if doing everything she wanted him to do made him all those things than so be it because doing those things made his girl fucking happy and when Rachel was happy she rewarded Noah. Granted the rewards usually meant either a make out session or a back massage and not anything sexual but he appreciated the rewards all the same because Rachel Berry was the best kisser and she gave the best massages and Noah would be damned if he let any other guy at McKinley, or anywhere in the world, figure that out.

As whipped as it makes him sound Noah's world revolves around Rachel. She was the center of his world. She grounded him like no one else could even begin to understand but she also encouraged him to reach for the fucking stars because she knew he was worth more than his ability to play football well and receive a college scholarship for that. Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry were end game even if no one else realized it yet. By the time his junior year was over he'd already given her a promise ring and yeah he still got that football scholarship because he was just that fucking awesome, it turns out that once Rachel threatened to withhold things like making out and groping until he got his butt in line with football he was willing to miss those hours with her because it meant later on when he did get time with her that he did get to make out with her and feel her up, totally worth it too.

Prom night that year was fucking awesome because Rachel proved to him just how much she loved him by giving him her virginity and that was also the night her gave her the promise, he actually gave it to her before he had any idea about her giving him her virginity. Rachel was dressed in this fucking awesome gold dress that hugged every single curve of her body and stopped at her mid thighs, he was at least half hard all night just from her in that dress. He took her out to this fancy vegan friendly restaurant in Columbus, he didn't care about the drive tonight was all about his girl and making her happy and that restaurant was one of her favorites but they hardly ever went there because of the distance and they were a little pricey and Rachel hated for him to spend so much on her(gas alone was like $40 then dinner was another $40 or more depending on what they each ordered and if they got dessert or not). He'd also gotten her a corsage, because what sort of prom date no boyfriend would he be if he didn't, but he got them to use only her favorite flowers, baby's breathe and wildflowers, on it and they had gold accents to match her dress. He also got them a room at this hotel near the country club they were having prom at, he didn't get it for any reason other than he knew the punch at prom would end up spiked and that he and Rachel would end up drunk, or at least tipsy, and he wasn't driving home that way, really he was being safe by doing that. She's the one that surprised him with using the room for what couples normally use them for after prom; he really just intended for them to literally sleep in the same bed and cuddle, maybe some making out and little feeling her up but only if she was up for it after all that dancing they did at prom.

His senior year they went to prom together again and this year he rented them and a few friends of theirs a limo. Tina and Mike rode with them, Tina was Rachel's year and over the last two years since Rachel and Noah and Tina and Mike had began dating they become friends since Mike was one of Noah's best friends. Sam and Quinn were another couple that rode with them; Sam was Noah's other best friend and Quinn was one of Rachel's close friends. The last couple they were sharing a limo with was Rachel's best friend Santana and her boyfriend Matt who was the fourth wheel in Noah's group of friends. This year Rachel wore a floor length fit and flare style dress that was royal purple with beading the lined the sweetheart neckline and cascaded down the skirt. He got her the same type of corsage but it had purple and silver accents this time and it was slightly larger than the year before. Oddly enough the four seniors were dating four sophomores but hey it worked for them; they'd all met the person they were going to marry while they were still in high school and most people don't have that opportunity. Anyway they had a limo which ended up being a surprise from all the parents(Hiram was the one who organized everything since it was for his baby jewel), they went to this new restaurant in Lima, of course it was vegan friendly or Noah would make them go somewhere else for his girl, and they were going to Matt's house after prom for the after party, the limo was dropping them off, and Matt had already told Santana and three other couples they could spend the night.

When prom came around Rachel's junior and senior years he went with her then as well; in fact they kept the same group from his senior year since all four couples were still together. Rachel's junior year she wore a white one shouldered dress that had gold accents, it looked sort of like a Greek toga only a lot prettier since it was a prom dress. And her senior year she wore the most gorgeous dress of them all, a bright red floor length form fitting dress that had a silver accent on her right hip and a modified sweet heart neckline. They ended senior prom with him telling her that he'd gone to Hiram the weekend before and to ask could he marry her and then he proposed. He said that if she said yes to him it wouldn't be just saying yes to one question of having a marriage, it was yes to starting a life together, it was yes to one day having a family together, it was yes to growing old together and it was promising that even though they would fight sometimes that they would always work things out, that they would never go to bed or wake up mad at the other and promising to sleep in the same bed as long as they weren't traveling for work related reasons. It was the most beautiful proposal Rachel had ever heard, and she watches ABC's 'The Bachelor' and ABC's 'The Bachelorette' with Shelby(its their bonding time), and Rachel was crying happy tears as she said yes. It's been said before and it'll be said again Noah Eli Puckerman and Rachel Adi Berry are meant to be together, they are end game just like all those romantic stories you read like Noah and Allie in 'The Notebook' or Tony and Maria in 'West Side Story'(ok so maybe that's not a book but they were still meant for each other) or even Landon and Jamie from 'A Walk to Remember'.

**AN: Twice as long as chapter one and I think there will be one chapter after this one. Noah's proposal to Rachel is almost the exact same on that Chris Siegfried gave to the summer 2013 bachelorette Desiree Hartsock (I cried watching it and then again when it was showed on the after the final rose because it was so sweet and full of love).**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Read and Review!**__


	3. Pucklberry baby(ies)

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want?"  
And he said, "Honey, you ought to know..._

6 years after Noah proposed he and Rachel finally got married. They waited that long simply because Rachel wanted to finish college and get started in her career before marrying plus that gave Noah 4 years to establish himself as a successful sports medicine therapist and Rachel had to 2 years to establish her teaching career, she taught choir/chorus and musical theater at McKinley, helped to coach the cheerios and she was the teacher in charge of glee club. Unlike her mom and dad Rachel and Noah were expecting their first, of many to come, kid within the first month of their marriage. But having a kid within the first year of marriage is what happens when you don't pack condoms for the honeymoon, thus getting your wife pregnant. One day just before they were going to find out the sex of their baby Rachel asked Noah if he wanted a little boy who could be his 'pride and joy' or a little girl that he could protect. He just gave her this look that meant 'is that even a question you should know the answer' and his words echoed that same sentiment, "Baby you should know by now...__

A sweet, little, beautiful one just-a like you.  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American..."

... I want a beautiful, sweet, innocent, petite little girl just like you. I want a little girl that is a miniature version of you with your voice and love of music and your heart and your ability to love. But most of all I just want our little one to be healthy but no matter what I will always love them because they'll be a part of you and a part of me." Noah replied causing the pregnant Rachel to start crying because of her happiness and hormones.

On their 9 month wedding anniversary Rachel went into labor and 12 hours later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that looked exactly like her except for her eyes, which were all her daddy's. Noah immediately fell in love with his daughter and vowed that he would protect her no matter what and give her anything she wanted because that was his baby girl and dad's protect their baby girls. Rachel and Noah named their daughter Caroline Ziva Puckerman. Caroline because of Noah serenading Rachel with 'Sweet Caroline' just before they started dating, Ziva because its Hebrew and means brilliance or brightness, and Puckerman because it was their last name of course.

__

Now he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl

All-American girl

Caroline has her dad wrapped around her finger from day one; if there's one person who he would do absolutely anything for, even more so than Rachel(which is extremely hard to come by), it's his daughter Caroline. When Caroline gets into trouble, however rarely that happens, she goes to her daddy to get out of because she's a daddy's girl just like her mom was and still is to this very day. In Noah's eyes his little Caroline is just perfect and he couldn't ask for her to be anything more. She's his beautiful, talented, loving, perfect, All American baby girl. And quite honestly while Noah wants more kids with Rachel, but, he would be ok if they'd found the day Rachel had given birth that they couldn't have anymore kids, though that didn't happen. On Caroline's 1st birthday Rachel finds out she's pregnant again. Then when Caroline's 3 Rachel is pregnant for a third time, with twins this time, and then when Caroline is 8 and Rachel and Noah think they are done with kids they find out that they have a surprise baby on the way. The youngest 4 Puckermans' end up being all boys but their momma's boys and way over protective of their older sister who really doesn't need her brothers' protection since she's a daddy's girl which makes Noah extremely protective over her.

**AN: This was the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review or two or three.**


End file.
